ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 15
Text Harry and Shadow took flying horses to find Dumbledore and Mystique (no one know Edard was on the dark side) so they weren’t looking for him. The horses cod only be seen if you saw a person die to Harry killed a Hufflepuff in fort of Shadow. “There no we can ride on ride on,” said Harry as he put some boots on Shadow. “ are you Ready to kill him?” Shadow nodded. His fangs were gumbing out of his mouth devilishly. Suddenly Shadow beggin to cry. “What the fuck??” Harry swore (the drugs still make him have a potty mouth”) “Why the fuck are you cryen? Is it becaused I killed the hufflepuff? I put his blood in baby bottles for you so don’t cry cuz you will be fed and you mom doesn’t have to take out her boobs in front of the boys anymore…” “No not that,” abbreviated Shadow, “I am hungeee” “oh.. ok” Hary have never been a father before so he didn’t know how to take kids. He swapped the horses down to a local McDonald’s and sacne they were on horses they could horses though the drive thru. “I will have a large fyi and chocolate shake and BABY here will have a whopper and a toy” “ok” said the emplotey handed them bags and the flew off… Meanwhile Dally was at home. She was still on maternality leaf so she lingeried at home while the boys were at classes. She sighed sedatively and was lonely .. just then there was a knock at her door. She answered to see a very hott many with black hair and sideburns and vampirte teeth… it had been a while sence she saw another vampire cuz Edward was gone and Shadow was away ktfd. “who are you…?” she asked she put on her sexy voice because he was a sexy man and deserved the sexy voice… “my name is Bill Compton I traveled here from Dallas, Texas” he said. “Omg my name is Dallas!” said Dally “but my friends call me Dally” she said “Well that is a vey pretty name.” he bent over and kissed her hand and she blushed red as a wife beater. “oh my … well you are giving me the vibrators.” Dally said shyly. “do you mind if I come in?” he asked. “oh… not at all.” He stepped in the door and was very close to her. She could feel the coldness radioing off him but it was kinda warm cuz she was colder cuz she hadn’t been had sex in a while. Well maybe neither did he but she didn’t know it just felt colder. “so you are the famous Dally Darkblood?” he asked stirring me in the eyes. “well I am not famous… but I am she.” I replied. “But you are… I have come hee all the way from the USA to come for you… in vampire world you blood is a priced possession.” “What do you mean??” suddenly she began to get nervous and stepped a little back foam him. He steppd closer and put a hand on her hip and leaned in, “I would never hurt you… but I want you…” just then he kissed her passionately. She kissed back and let her lickitongue explore his mouth. They awesomely made out for a while before she recoiled. “wait this is wrong” she said “I have a bf, bill… and you have a gf.” “god youre right I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came on me.” He sawed. “will you forgive me dally?” “only if you don’t tell hiei…” she whispered. Just then the door open. “QUICK hide in the closets!” Bill ran into a the pantry in the closet and dally ran out to the living room . “hiei you are home early from your classes…” she said faculty trying to whipe a little lipstick off. “I felt like something was wrong… where is Shadow?” hiei asked eyeballin her suspiciously “he left with harry remember?” heie began to sorting hat through the house… “so that’s not it… but something is wrong… where is hagrid?” “he’s DEAD hiei are you high?” dally yelled. Hiei threw open the refridgerator… then the bathroom. Dally began to get nervous… if hiei was high he was also gonna get violet and if he found Billy she would surely get the smackdown. He ripped open the pantry and dally prepared herself for the golems… but bill wasn’t there. “hm… okay I guess everything is fine after all… I don’t know why I was freakin out so hart.” He said and sat down. “Well lets go to bed honey…” Mean while meanwhile harry and Shadow finished their mickey D’s and were off to find Umbledore. they had switched there location to Chicago and were at a broadway musical (you know how faggots like broadway). The show as goin on and the actos were singing (it was Wicked) but Harry and Shadow inturrupted the show. “THAT’S IT FAGGOT WERE GONNA KTFD RIGHT NOW” Hary at the risk of being expelled (he didn’t cae he liked drugs) pointed his wang at Dumbledore and shouted “VENEREAL DISEASUS EXTRACTUS!” suddenly Dumbledore tore off his pants. “AHH IT BURSN IT FUCKENG BURNS HOLY HELL SHIT CHRIST” “Whats wrong Headmessiah!?” Mystique asked as the whole audience divided their attention to them “I HAVE PENIS BEETLES” he cried terring out the pubic hair. Edward stood up to with a crazed expension on his face and Harry saw him “Oh my god…” he said, “EDWAQRD?!” Characters Notes Chapter 15